Delor
Delor is the mythological founder of Delorism. He was a volun purported to live in ancient times and is the first culture hero of the volun. He is the namesake of the Legacy of Delor. He united the volun, established laws, promoted technological advancement, and defeated many enemies in order to shape the volun into people instead of animals. Notably, Delor is never attributed as being the first volun, as he has numerous mythological ancestors in the distant past, nor is he considered a god, instead being a mortal. Life In ancient Forjar cultures, the volun were originally disorganized and savage, split into small tribes based on the size and shape of their horns and teeth, the color of their metal, and other traits that tied them to their fathers. Delor led his forces to conquer his foes, but instead of killing them to the last man to prevent their bloodline from continuing, as was the custom, he spared them, had them swear their loyalty to him, and then declared them brothers in his blood pack. When the forces of Forjar itself raged against the volun, he turned to the fire and flames, using the forge to create cities. With that development, volun abandoned their nomadic ways as they now had a land to call their own. He then used the flames to create weapons, inventing the laerath. Armed with weapons and glorious purpose, the volun set out to conquer the forces of nature, and seized control of Forjar. His final physical act was his duel with the irlava chieftain, Gorgorot, who had been possessed by the spirit of death. Gorgorot mocked and taunted Delor, claiming he should surrender now, as his victory was inevitable. Regardless of what he did, Gorgorot claimed, no volun could ever escape death. In response, Delor simply stated "You speak the truth. However, I shall speak the truth as well. Death may come for all of us, it may come for me, it may come for my sons, and it may come for every one of their sons until the world is nothing but fire. But your victory will not be given freely. You will have to earn it. And if your strength, and the strength of your sons, proves weaker than the strength of my arms, and of my sons, then the victory shall be mine." The two began to fight in earnest, their battle lasting for several days. Finally, Delor channeled the last of his strength into a final blow, destroying Gorgorot and himself, and creating a canyon. Before going to face his enemy, Delor had commanded his sons that should he fall, they were to take his body and forge it into weapons, allowing him to lend them his power. These were the Voravanaga, and all ravanaga are said to possess parts of these first weapons. Channeling his power, the Sons of Delor defeated Gorgorot's second, and then beat back his forces. With Delor guiding their hands and lending them his energy with every strike, there was no victory that could be denied them. Only the smallest and weakest were able to hide from their wrath, resulting in irlava now only being a ninth of their original size. This was followed by a lengthy period of prosperity until subsequent generations grew fierce and greedy, and once again fought each other. Category:People Category:Volun Category:Legacy of Delor